


Don't get that sinking feeling, don't fall apart

by Zebooboo



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, So much kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebooboo/pseuds/Zebooboo
Summary: All this was a goddamned joke. All the kisses, all the tenderness. A sick joke. Because if it isn't, he does not want to know what to do.





	Don't get that sinking feeling, don't fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> .....i have nothing to say, this ship is destroying me x-x hope you enjoy

The Tower is abuzz with activity and all the noise filters through the walls to reach even Drifter's little corner in the Annex. The Solstice is in full swing and Drifter does his best not to roll his eyes at all the excited rambling and showing off absolutely all of his players do. All of them. No exceptions.

Old granny Eva had paid him a visit even, roped him into helping out with her little event that suddenly became massive. But damn if she wasn't a shrewd lil' lady. Making sure to bring up the fact that Shaxx was in on this, about how all the Guardians were so fucking thrilled about this. Drifter just _had_ to take part.

And he did, with as minimal involvement possible that is. Switching around some bounties, egging his players on a bit more, dropping hints about what would be good to bring into the matches. Players didn't need him to do much more and the motes kept piling up no matter how banged up or how shiny the armor that people sported was.

He rolled over with a groan, shoving the arm curled around his waist back at Shin. The man was _burning_. All the Guardians with Solar affinities were running around like crazy, bouncing Light off each other, amplifying it and making the others with only the barest threads of Solar connections more powerful, while those like Shin? It was a nightmare being together in a room with no ventilation.

_'At least,' _ He thought wryly. _'there's no excitable Guardians getting drunk this time.'_

He tosses the sheets aside, pooling most on top of Shin who scrunches up his nose with a grumble and bats them aside, and swings out of bed. He has to get ready, Gambit will have to start up soon and he still needs to pass out bounties.

He glances at the immobile lump sprawled on his mattress with a scowl. Usually when he gets up Shin is either already gone or gets moving. But now he seems content to lounge like a lazy cat in a beam of sunlight, little snores are even coming out of the mess of sheets.

He pulls on his boots and thinks back, this behaviour started up a few weeks ago, when Shin dropped off the radar, fucked off to do whatever. Coincidentally, his partner, his Guardian buddy also was dropping in and out of communication during the time.

Then Shin came back out of the blue with a self-satisfied smirk and waited till Drifter had been alone to crowd him against the railings of his usual spot, pin his hands down and kiss him until Drifter saw stars. Chasing his lips like he was starved, not letting Drifter take a single breath. Nipping and biting and smothering him with his tongue.

Drifter had been too lightheaded to demand what the fuck was going on, or make a move to drag them to bed or just a corner not in full view of every passerby. But Shin had dragged his lips over his own one last time in an almost chaste kiss before he'd swept out on the Annex with the flutter of a dark cloak that Drifter barely managed to glance at, but had the awful feeling he'd seen somewhere before.

Then the Guardian had shown up with a flower of a cannon at their hip and Drifter wanted to grab their shoulders and shake them until maybe some of their senses returned to them. Scream at Shin to leave the kid alone. Scream at the kid like when they'd stubbornly went after every scrap the Emissary dangled in front of them. Shin was just playing them, the way he'd done with the Last Word, like he'd played Drifter when he'd been pretending to be the Renegade, like he was probably playing Drifter _right now_ and Drifter was letting him.

And Drifter was letting him.

His scowl turned into a grimace and he shoved Trust into his belt before he stooped to nudge Shin awake, he needed to get going and there was no way he was leaving the man alone in the back rooms like this to snoop around.

He got a grumble for his trouble and a sleepy eye opened to glare at him. "Rise and shine, hotshot. I'm kicking you out."

Shin did little more than turn over and take the sheets with him, pulling them high enough that his ass and most of his waist was left uncovered. Drifter huffed irritably and grabbed a corner of the covers and straight up tore them off.

"C'mon, I gotta start up Gambit, beauty sleep's over."

There was a tug and Drifter glanced curiously down. Shin's hand was stubbornly grasping the corner of the sheets, still turned away from Drifter. He didn't even know if the man was awake.

"Move your stubborn ass or I'll put another hole in it." He almost hissed the warning, other hand pulling Trust out of his belt to poke the barrel on Shin's hip in a clear sign that he's not joking. It was a bad idea, he knew it. Drifter was not awake enough for this yet and he should have known better than to poke the Man with the Golden Gun with a gun while he was trying to sleep.

And when Shin's hand darted out to grab Drifter's wrist and pull him down roughly, the Drifter realised he should have let this bear sleep.

His heart was in his throat and he could hear nothing but the rapid pulse in his ears and his short breaths. Panic has set in and by the time he realises what's happening Shin was pinning him down on the bed with a hand like a shackle keeping his wrists above his head. The other man had settled on top of Drifter's thighs and his other hand had snaked around Drifter's throat with a slight squeeze.

Shin's eyes were piercing, looking down at him and the only thought running through Drifter's head was, _'This is it. I'm dead, he's gonna pull the trigger right now and it's gonna be over.'_

It was a moment longer before the hand around his throat eased off and settled on his collar. He could feel the heat even through his robes and he was still waiting for the damn fingers to curl around a flaming gun and pull the trigger right there.

His mind ground to a halt when Shin braced his weight on the hand on his shoulder and leaned down to brush his lips against his. He pecked them and pulled back to give Drifter a look that almost looked soft and then kissed him again. And again. And again. And his mouth started trailing off, to Drifter's cheek, then his cheekbone, down to his jaw and behind his ear.

Drifter was frozen beneath him, back tense and breath still coming short, though now it was getting short because of other reasons. That last look was branded in his mind and he was determined to not think about it. Nothing good would come out of that.

He was distracted enough that he realised what Shin's free hand was up to only when he laid a hot hand on Drifter's bare skin, robes tagged to the side of Drifter's chest. He groaned at the heat, back arching slightly when the hand trailed slowly south to his belly, pulling his belts off and throwing the robes completely open.

A mouth closed around his left nipple and he hissed when he felt teeth graze the peak. Shin scooted a bit further up on Drifter to settle on his hips, grinding down on the bulge starting to tent his pants. A groan left his lips and he bucked into the contact, Shin moaned at the friction and gave a hard suck on the reddening flesh.

Drifter's headband was tagged off his forehead, fingers dragging through his short strands before both of Shin's hands were working to bind Drifter's wrists together. A new wave of panic made Drifter's eyes shoot open and he tried bucking Shin off only for the gunslinger to pull away from his abused nipple with a groan and take Drifter's face in his hands to keep him steady when he leaned down to treat him to a series of wet kisses. Cutting off any protests Drifter might have.

Shin's fingers brushed at Drifter's cheeks tenderly and dammit this man was making this too difficult, made Drifter want to scream. Instead he moved his lips into the kisses desperately for a moment before he bit down harshly.

Blood flooded his mouth from Shin's lip, he man growled and then the kisses turned brushing for a moment and then suffocating when Shin didn't let him take a breath.

The pressure on his hips left and he almost whimpered before rough hands were undoing his pants and tugging them down to his knees. He did whimper though when a scorching hand wrapped around his dick and squeezed.

Shin gave him a rough stroke and finally broke the kiss. Drifter panted wildly, glaring up at Shin, whose lips were stained pink and a trickle of blood was dripping down his chin slowly. He gave Drifter an appraising look and gave his dick another slow stroke, twisting his wrist at the end.

Drifter's breath hitched and be tried thrusting into Shin's fist but the man settled back on Drifter's thighs to continue his idle stroking of Drifter's dick, his own cock straining between his thighs, red at the tip and leaking.

Drifter could do little more than pant and turn his eyes away from Shin's inscrutable gaze. It was different than usual and not. The heat and the lust and the insatiable want was still there, but the edges of his eyes were soft and there was an odd tenderness lurking in some of his movements and it tore at Drifter, be couldn't bare to keep looking but he could not run away from the touches.

With every torturously slow tug, Shins other hand trailed over his side, fingers leaving a blaze of light behind on Drifters skin. It touched a bruise on Drifter's pec from the night before and then teased the other nipple with a few pinches that has Drifter arching.

Then both hands left his skin and Drifter groaned in disappointment. He turnd his eyes to see Shin rummaging through the sheets to find the lost bottle of lube and setting it aside on the bed before tugging Drufter's pants off all the way, boots and all and dropping them on the floor.

Shin settles between Drifter's legs, rubbing his hands over thighs and down his legs to hook his hands under Drifters knees and pull them over his shoulders. Drifter draws a sharp breath when Shin's breath ghosts over his cock and then downwards to blow cool air on his entrance.

Shin pulls over a pillow, initially knocked aside, to settle under Drifter's waist and then his fingers are on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart before a wet tongue teased his hole, trailing wet heat around it.

He pants uselessly, dick bouncing against his belly, spreading pre all over him, and all he wants is for Shin to _get on with it_. First he thinks he's gonna die and now Shin has been treating him to the slowest sex he can.

He does not want to call it soft.

Shin's tongue finally pushed past the ring of muscle and he tenses up. Shin pulls back to brush a trail of kisses and soft nips on the inside of his thigh.

"Relax for me..." Drifter almost doesnt hear the man speak, his voice coming out rough and low and damn if it doesn't go straight to his dick.

Shin's tongue laps at his hole again and this time it doesn't find any resistance. Drifter groans as it curls inside him, it sets him on fire and Shins hands have to move from his ass to hold his thighs so they don't start to slip off his shoulders.

Shins keeps lapping at him, tongue working him open and hie entire face is pressed into Drifters ass, eating him out. It makes his toes curl and his dick weep, dribbling precome down his belly. If Shin kept this up he'll be cumming all over himself and he wouldn't even be sorry.

He is rather happy he can't see Shin's face. He doesn't want to know the expression Shin would have on his face if they could look at each other.

With a wet lick and a kiss on his thigh Shin settles Drifter's hips back down, Drifter stifles the groan of disappointment, until Shin picks up the lube to slick up his fingers and carefully push them against the puckered entrance. A finger slides easily. Then Shin adds a second one and pumps them slowly, curling them, searching for that one spot and Drifter arches, pleasure hitting him like a punch to the gut.

A third finger joins the others after a moment of Shin grinding down on the bundle of nerves that makes Drifter see stars. He scissors them to further open him up until Drifter starts squirming and snaps, "Just fuck me already!"

He makes the mistake of looking at Shin then, sees the smirk playing on the man's lips and scowls. Until Shin slicks himself up, lines up and pushes in. Shin moans when he bottoms out and Drifter matches him harsh breath for harsh breath. Shin is bowed over him, forehead buried in Drifter's shoulder.

Then impatience gets the better of him and he grinds back into Shin, who grabs his hips and thrusts with a grunt. A moan spills out of his lips and Drifter desperately tries to swallow down the rest that follow at the fast pace Shin sets.

Neither of them will last long with such a long buildup, and they both know it. Wet slaps echo in Drifters ears and his pants follow and at some point he gives up on smothering himself, especially when Shin reaches between them and takes his straining cock in hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts and he almodt swallows his tongue.

A twist of the wrist and Drifter's vision turns white with pleasure. Cum splatters all over Shin's hand and his stomach and then Shin follows along with a keen and he slumps on top of Drifter.

They lay there panting, slowly coming down from the high with sweat and come cooling between them.

Shin pulls out and Drifter hisses and then groans when his wrists are freed and he moves them from above his head, slowly letting circulation come back. Shin leaves for a moment while Drifter lays there, arms and legs mostly numb, and comes back clean and with a wet towel to wipe down Drifter's belly and between his thighs. A kiss is pressed to his hip and Drifter looks away with a wretched feeling in his gut.

All this was a goddamned joke. All the kisses, all the tenderness. A sick joke. Because if it isn't, he does not want to know what to do.

Still, the yawning wrongness in his belly doesn't go away. Not when he pulls Shin on for a real kiss, not when he feels the other smile into his lips and certainly not when he leaves Shin in his bed to sleep while he goes to start up Gambit matches.

But it does subside when Shin later saunters out of the room, fully dressed, to plant a kiss on Drifter's cheek and then disappear past the empty entrace to Drifter's place.

He still cannot remember where he last saw that cloak. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something soft for them...................


End file.
